


Stars Against A Black Sky

by Theatreotaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakura starts evil but gets better, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Recovery, Thiefshipping, White Mage Ryou, Zorc is evil, and loves messing with Bakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreotaku/pseuds/Theatreotaku
Summary: For thousands of years Bakura has been surrounded by darkness. Ryou and Marik try to save him, but the darkness is not easy to escape.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Bakura laid on the cool desert sand his hand over the gash in his stomach in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding he starred up at the dark night sky as he felt the life slipping away from him. He wanted to yell, to curse the Gods for denying him justice for his family but he couldn’t. He barely had the strength to keep his eyes open as the darkness began to take over. He heard a dark chuckle. 

“Do you want another chance.” The dark voice called from the back of his mind. “Swear your soul to me and together we will defeat the pharaoh.” 

“Why do you want my soul?” 

“I can’t directly interact with the human world I need an intermediary to help me.” He felt his eyes start to drift close he was running out of time. 

“You promise that you can free their souls?” 

“If I had all of the items I could then I do as you ask.” Using the last of his strength to nod. The weight of the ring pressed down harder on him as he was engulfed in shadow.

Since that conversation Zorc spent the next few millennia corrupting his mind and twisting his mind. Making the thief king forget his village and the reason that he had been fighting for in the first place. All that remained was a thirst for revenge and an unstoppable hated of the pharaoh. 

Every few decades the ring would fall into the possession of some hapless fool that the spirt would puppeteer using his host without discretion he tried to locate and collect the items. The spirit always ended up destroying his host before he was able to get anywhere useful and the process would start all over again. That was until the ring fell in the possession of a child, Ryou Bakura. 

The spirit was furious. This host was useless and who knew how long after this one was used up till he found a new one. Nothing was going to get done with this host so the spirit decided to have some fun. When his host invited some of his friends to play his favorite Monster World game. The spirit took over, and put the children into comas. 

After the kids were put into coma’s and his host was made the black sheep of his school he transferred to Domino high school. On their first day of class the spirit found it the Millennium Puzzle. Over the millennia he would hear rumors of an item often he would be able to collect one or two items before his host died and he would have to start all over again. He had never come across even a hint about the puzzle, it was like it fell off the face of the earth. To finally come across it no the spirt was practically salivating. 

Zorc and him had to come up with a plan. Their host was a problem. In any scenario, they needed for their host to get close to the owner of the puzzle. It seemed the spirt had already broken his host beyond usefulness his host spent his time at school alone afraid of what the spirit would do to any potential friends he made. Well, the spirit thought that simple would not do. If his host did not want to cooperate then he was going to have to get rid of him that night the spirt put Ryou’s soul into one of his monster world figurine. 

The spirt went to school pretending to be his host. He spent the whole day sucking up Yugi and his friend trying to get their trust. The spirit invited the group to his host’s apartment, to play monster world. He then put his plan in to action. The spirit set up the campaign but once it started he turned it into a shadow game. 

Everything was going according to plan in a few short turns he would win and the puzzle would be his for the taking. That is what would have happened if he hadn’t made the mistake of putting his host into the game. He has expected for it to act like a generic npc and to be little to no help to. He had severally misjudged his host. His host had even managed to cause all of the spirts roll’s to be critical failures. Even after the spirt stabbed his hand through one of the game castle steeples, his host still managed to find a way to ruing his roll by destroying the dice completely. Costing him, the game and sending the spirt to the Shadow Realm. 

That loss broke Zorc’s control over the spirit. His conciseness untangled for the dark god. In the shadow realm, the two became separate entities again. As the spirit laid in the swirling mist memories began to flood back to him. The smell of his mother baking bread, him playing with the other children in the stream near by the village, and the painful memories of how it all ended. He had completely forgotten why he had been so motivated. Why he had so much hatred for the pharaoh. 

Sharing a mind with Zorc for millennia had robbed him of all of that. He knew that Zorc did not care about freeing the souls of his village. All Zorc wanted was to destroy the world. As the spirt processed all of this he saw two glowing red eyes staring down at him. When they were in the ring the spirit never fully grasped how large and how intimidating the demon was 

“How the hell did you let this happen?” 

“We underestimated our host how was I supposed to know he would be able to do any of that?” Zorc just growled at that. Zorc continued to glare at him, and the spirt could feel the demon trying to worm is way back into his mind. It was strange having his mind be his own again. The millennia that he had spent with Zorc had blended the two together. He always had part of his own mind but at some point, he lost the ability to tell the difference.

After regaining his identity and his memories he was going to be dammed if he was going back to being a puppet. The spirit was able to put up a mental barrier to keep Zorc out. Zorc began to claw harder at his mind “Did you forget that I own you.”

Of course, He didn’t forget. “I have a plan on how to get our host to help us willingly.” He did not call out Zorc for the part he was playing in keeping his people trapped in the items. I didn’t matter at this point. It was still the Pharaoh that had their souls cast into gold in the first place. He was in the same place regardless. If he did his part then Zorc would set them free. As soon as there was no more use for the items. 

All he had to do was summon Zorc so that he could end the world. What did he care about the world any way it never did a damn thing for him. Let the entire thing burn for all he cared. All he needed was for his village to be set free. The spirt was interrupted from his thoughts by Zorc “You want to work with that pathetic weakling”. 

“He defeated us already and he’s going to fight us every time we try to enact any of our plans it seems smarter to have him on our side.” Zorc considered this. 

“How do you plan to do that”. He had to play his cards right if did not want Zorc to take complete control over him again. He wouldn’t loss his family for a third time. 

“Tell him some sob story I don’t know, but he seems to have a martyr complex judging from the way he sacrificed himself in the shadow game.” Zorc seemed to be considering his proposal. The spirt paused trying to plan out what to say to get Zorc to agree to him not just being a mind slave any more. “For him to trust us I have to tell I’m that you were responsible for all the shit we did and were destroyed after game, and you to stay in the back ground while I keep my own mind.” 

“That’s not going to happen”

“He is never goi-”

“We don’t need any help from a mortal If he starts becoming a problem then we dispose of him, like we do with all of our host.” 

“That’s obviously not been working for us.” White hot pain seared into the spirts mind as Zorc forced his way through his mental barrier taking complete control again. Zorc made his way back to the ring but he found himself stuck there. 

Apparently, the shadow game had awakened latent magical abilities in their host that he was using to keep Zorc from summoning the item directly to Ryou keeping them stuck. The spirit had been able to regain enough of himself to be able to speak to Zorc. 

“This is not going to work please let me try.” Zorc grumbled as he released his control over the spirt he began to cause the item to glow and softly called out his host name he had no idea if Ryou was even around to see this or if he had even bother to keep the ring at all. The spirt was lucky Ryou answered 

“What do you want?” 

“I need your help.” The spirit said it came out more earnest that he had intended 

“That why you tried to kill all of my friends?” The spirt felt Ryou’s presence moving further away. 

“Wait! Please I’m sorry, please just listen” The pure desperation in the sprit’s plea made Ryou stop, and listen to the spirit. He tried to think up some elaborate lie to tell Ryou, but all he could thing about was his family. Memories or fire and smoke choked him up preventing him from speaking he could feel Zorc smug expression as he watched from his place in the ring as he readied to take back control of the spirt. 

“I saw your memories of Egypt when you lost your family.” There was silence the spirt did not know what to say he just stayed silent while Ryou continued “I lost my family too.”

“What?” the spirt said unsure how to respond. 

“I lost my mother and little sister in a car crash when I was eight. After they died my dad started to drown himself with work. We hardly talk anymore” Ryou said as he gestured around the general vicinity. “which is why I live alone.” He had never noticed, or that it was unusual for someone his age to be on his own. 

“That’s why I want to help you.” Ryou continued speaking bringing the spirit out of his thoughts “I want to help set their souls free.” The spirit was taken aback he did not expect it to be that easy to get Ryou to work with him “That is”.

Great the sprit thought his host is going to put all kinds of conditions on how they can do anything making his hunt for the items impossible “if whatever else in in is the ring with you is really gone” the spirit felt Zorc attempting to take control of both him and Ryou again. The spirt was able to hold Zorc off as Ryou continued “We go after the puzzle last and you don’t try and kill my friends.” 

Zorc growled in the back of his mind he knew that Zorc would want to go after the puzzle first. He did too, it was the Pharaoh’s Item if he had to pick any one of the items he wanted to see destroyed it was the puzzle. What Ryou was asking for was fair. They could wait to get the puzzle. He agreed to the terms despite Zorc objections. After the spirit assured Ryou that the dark entity in the ring was gone Ryou began to where the ring again.

The two began to research the possible locations of the other items. After sometime They discovered that Maximilian Pegasus had the millennium eye. Bakura deciding to use the Dullest Kingdom tournament as cover to steal the eye. 

After that there was a long stretch where they couldn’t find any leads till one day Ryou saw Tèa in the town square told him someone had stolen the puzzle. Bakura had a hunch that a holder of a millennium item was behind this. Using the ring he found the puzzle and helped Yugi foil the thief’s plans. Making a quick exit to try and catch the person who dare interfered with his plans. 

He was able to cut off the perpetrator in an alleyway Bakura blocked the bikes path forcing him to stop. A blond hair boy stepped off the bike demanding to know who he was. The plan had been to attack the upstart and steal his items. He had not been expecting to be the one who was threatened. He was even surprised when he actually gave the brat the name Bakura. he guessed after pretending to be Ryou for so long he began to think of the name as his own. The two argued for a few minutes deciding that it would be more benefit for the two of them to work together. 

When Bakura went to Marik’s to discuss plans it was no surprise that he began arguing with Marik again. Bakura got so furious he slammed Marik into the wall. Marik was unfazed by the act of aggression and gave Bakura that irritating smirk of his. 

Before he knew what was happening Marik had closed the gap between them and was kissing him. Bakura’s brain seemed to have shut down from the shock. Marik took advantage of Bakura’s confused state to move them over to the bed. Taking to opportunity to straddle Bakura. When Bakura’s brain came too he realized that he had been kissing Marik back out of pure instinct. Bakura let out a small moan of pleasure as Marik slipped his hands under his shirt. 

“What do you think you are doing” Zorc growled from the back of his mind. 

“If he thinks this is a thing he’ll will be easier to manipulate and get the items.” Bakura answered back with the part of his mind that was not preoccupied with making out with Marik. The excuse was paper thin Bakura knew that Zorc knew but for whatever reason the dark god decided to argue with the logic. Bakura could not bring himself to care not with Marik on top of him. 

Marik pulled Bakura’s shirt over his head and began trailing kisses down his torso. Bakura moved his hands to unbutton Marik pants but he hesitated for a moment, then Ryou gave him a small nod from where he was watching from his soul room. That was all of the permission that Bakura needed as he undid the button and pulled down Marik’s pants. 

After their tryst in bed the two of them got to actually discussing a plan for working together. In exchange for the millennium rod and the necklace Bakura would help Marik defeat the pharaoh to get the puzzle and after he was done with it he would give it to Bakura. 

They needed to get Marik in to Yugi’s circle of friends. Bakura decided that the quickest way of doing this was staging some sort of attack that Marik would help him. While being “rescued” they would arrange to run into the friend squad instantly earning their trust. 

Marik would try and kidnap some of Yugi’s friend and use them to defeat Yugi after getting in the group. Marik conceded the point they decided to wait to enact any plans. Marik would keep a low profile while they tried to find any weaknesses that could be exploited while they ironed out his plan. 

While they bided their time the two of them continued to meet up to plan the destruction of the pharaoh for the most part Ryou stayed quite during these meeting only speaking up when a plan went too far to potentially putting his friends in danger. At nearly every one of these meetings the two of them would sleep together. 

One night Bakura was lying in bed with Marik at his hotel room after one of their meetings. Bakura stared at Marik his eyes trailing down Marik’s neck to where his skin was covered by the shirt that Marik all ways put on after sex. Whenever he was asleep it was almost easy to forget how annoying the little brat was. As he sat staring Bakura found himself smiling as a he felt a warm emotion fill his chest. Bakura bolted fully up right he had not felt like this since his family. 

He began to panic he quickly checked his mental connection to Zorc to see if he was paying attention. Luckily Zorc wasn’t Bakura was relived who knew what Zorc would do if he found out that he had feelings for Marik. Bakura had to make sure that the Zorc would never find out. 

Zorc hated how much time the two spent together despite all of Bakura’s reassurances that this was only to manipulate Marik later. Zorc still just wanted to steal the rod but Bakura would remind him that they had no clue where the necklace was and Marik was their best bet to getting it. 

This lasted about a month till Seto Kiba announced that he was going to host his own tournament. They decided to use the tournament as the time to intact his plan and challenge the pharaoh. All of Marik hunters lost but those were inconsequential to him his real plan was the one that he made with Bakura. 

They would gain the trust Yugi and his friends by having Marik help Bakura after he was attacked. Marik would then have his rare hunters kidnap Tèa and Joey. Joey to duel the pharaoh while under mind control the loser being dragged down into the sea Tèa was leverage to ensure that none of the friendship squad interfered. 

Ryou had demanded that there be no actual danger to his friends. To which Marik and Bakura reluctantly agreed to. The anchor that would be chained to both of Yugi and Joey’s fee could never drop. The timer just being there for show. It was the threat that was important in this duel anyway. 

The plan had almost worked. They had almost defeated the pharaoh but right before the last move Joey broke Marik’s control. The friendship squad somehow managed to almost kill both Yugi and Joey. They destroyed timer device dislodging the anchor dragging both of them in to the ocean.

Marik would have found it hilarious if they didn’t immediately Marik was pissed he was going to have to use his backup plan of using Bakura to defeat the pharaoh and get back the god card that he lost. He told Bakura this though a mind link while the other boy was in the hospital getting treated for his stab wound. 

To Bakura surprised Zorc did not instantly balked at Marik order to go get the 6-locator cards to get in the finals. He suspected it was because the dark god was actually happy to have an excuse to fight the pharaoh that might ‘accidently’ kill him without their host putting up a fight beforehand. 

When Bakura dueled Bones, he was more vindicated than he needed to be. sending them to the shadow realm might have been over kill but he had to do in he had to appease Zorc in any way he could to prevent him from break though his and Ryou’s barriers and completely take control again. He could feel them becoming strained all it would take was one pissed off tantrum from Zorc and they would crumple. 

The first round of the finals was between him and the pharaoh which was fine by him the sooner he could defeated the pharaoh the better. He was one turn away from wining when the pharaoh summoned Slifer.  
Marik trying to save the duel told Bakura to let go control. Bakura was confused of Marik plan but he trusted him so he did Marik had Odion pretending to be Marik came out and say that he severed Bakura’s connection to Ryou. While in control of Ryou’s Body Bakura took most of the damage from the stabbing himself. now that Ryou was in control the wound reopened and blood began to rush out. Ryou become light headed from blood loss and fell to his knees Bakura watch form the back of Ryou mind as the scene continued to unfold. 

He was vaguely aware of Marik talk to him in his mind using the rod, but Bakura wasn’t paying attention. He watched as the pharos expression changed from one of concerned to determination. He knew he was going to attack. Bakura was worried about what would happened if the pharaoh did that. The truth was that Slifer’s attack could end up killing Ryou if the blood loss didn’t kill him first. Bakura knew that he had no choice but to take back control form Ryou forfeiting the duel. The pharaohs attack sending him into a coma.

Time passed slowly inside the ring Bakura stood with his hands tied behind his back. He couldn’t be sure if it had been hours or days since his duel with Yugi. 

All that Bakura knew was that ever since he lost the duel Zorc had been rampaging. It was so much like a child throwing a temper tantrum that Bakura wanted to laugh. He would have to if not for fear of increasing Zorc’s anger. 

“He handed you the pharaoh on a silver platter, and what do you do you throw it away.” Zorc screamed picking up Bakura by the throat. Bakura struggled against the restraints that held his arm twisting and withering in the dark gods grip. Bakura kicked his legs at Zorc’s chest. Zorc laughed at his feeble attempt to get free. Zorc dropped Bakura down on the ground. The thief fell to his knees he slumped forward coughing his forehead what constituted a floor inside the ring. 

“d…t …. Tr-st..Pha---o.” Bakura said between gasp of air 

“What?” Zorc bellowed. Looming over Bakura 

“I didn’t trust the pharaoh not to attack Ryou.” Bakura said finally catching his breath looking up at Zorc red eyes. Zorc leaned down grabbing a fist full of white hair lifting him off the ground. 

“Since when do we care about that insect.” Zorc whispered in Bakura’s ear. The spirit winced at the pain 

“He’s not an insect we need him for our plans.” Zorc growled at this to protest the point “Do you like being stuck inside the ring? I’m not wasting my best chance for revenge because you have some vendetta against Ryou.” Zorc throw Bakura to the ground again and stood up.

“Ever since this host should up you’ve gone soft.” lying flat on his stomach Bakura looked up at Zorc. 

“I stabbed him because I’ve gone soft.” Bakura spat out. Zorc got down on one knee and grabbed the thief by the chin. 

“You took the brunt of that, and now your fooling around with that tomb keeper.” Zorc stop Bakura had tried to pull himself out of Zorc’s grasp. The dark god responded jerking Bakura’s head forward tightening his grip before he continued. “Since then you’ve been ignoring my plans and doing whatever that bastards ask you.” 

“It’s all part of my plan to get rod and the neckless.” 

“If that’s the only thing then I’ll just kill him and take the rod.” Zorc stated  
“Don’t you dare!” Bakura yelled and he regretted it as soon as he saw the smirk form on Zorc’s face. 

Before he could say anything else Bakura felt his soul being placed back into Ryou’s body who was still passed out form the duel. Bakura took over their body knowing that the only one who would give them back the ring would be Marik. Coming back into the physical world was disorienting he forgot how cramped into being in the ring with Zorc was. Ryou being the longest host he had. Bakura sat up to see Marik standing there, to his surprise it was Tèa her eyes glowing from Marik mind control. 

“Too good to show up in person now” Bakura put ever bit of irritation he could into the statement. Trying to prove to Zorc that he didn’t care about the fool in front of him. There was a brief moment of shock on Marik face before he schooled his features. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking asking you for help.” Marik turned around to walk away. without thinking Bakura jumped out of the bed and grabbed Marik wrist. 

“What’s wrong” 

“I said forget it”. Bakura could feel Marik shaking has he held his wrist. 

“And I said tell me what the fuck is going on.” 

“You wouldn’t help me any way I should have gone to my sister in the first placed”. Marik was going to ask his sister for help that he avoided for years. What the fuck “You trust your sister to do something for you. She’s going to drag you back under ground.” 

“they’ll die otherwise” Marik said as he tried to pull his still shaking arm away from him. Bakura tightened his grip. Marik had looked at him while he spoke but the trimer in his voice and that he was willing to go back underground conveyed just how terrified Marik really was

“What?” Bakura asked confused

“My dark side is going to killing Odion to destroy the protection spell that is keeping me alive then he’s going to kill Ishizu” 

“I help you save them.”

“really”

Like hell you will “Zorc shouted in his mind we are during this Marik must have read the silence as him reconsidering his offer to help. Marik took in a breath before saying for you to be able to open the door to darkness you going to need read the inscription on my back” 

Is that enough to enough to convince you? 

We don’t need the remnant to be alive to get that information Make a deal with the new Marik upstart and let him do as he please. 

“Zorc I swear” Bakura started but Zorc Why are being so persistent, The Mortal mean something to you” there was a dark edge to Zorc’s comment he already knew the answer. Even if Marik as able to survived his other half Zorc would kill him himself you let me help him I’ll never see him aging and after I finished setting up for the final shadow game I let you have control.

Ryou sat in his soul room watching Bakura duel with Marik’s dark half. He gave a heavy sigh as Bakura once again began bickering with Marik again. He knew how close those two had become of the past month. Despite how Bakura tried to denied it. It upset him to see the two lashes out at each other. When Yami Marik summoned RA he knew it was over he closed his eye as he waited to be pulled into the shadows. He felt everything shift around him a bone chilling atmosphere surrounding him. 

Ryou heard a booming voice ask sarcasm dripping off of every word barely masking the fury that was under it. Ryou opened his eyes seeing a black giant. Whose red eyes were glaring down at Bakura 

“The deal was to help there was never any contention on us winning.” Ryou didn’t know how Bakura could stand in front of this creature with that cocky sneer he was wearing. Ryou gulped turning the giant’s attention to him. A dark smile crept on the creature’s face Ryou took a step back out of fear. 

“Zorc don’t” Bakura yelled as Zorc shrank to a human size clamping his clawed hand around Ryou’s throat. “If you kill him were stuck here” Zorc turned his gaze away from Ryou to growl at Bakura not loosening his grip. “besides.” Bakura said still trying to pull Zorc off him “I would have thought that you would have wanted to explore the puzzle since were not tied to the ring.” This made Zorc loosened his grip 

“Always with the Quick excuse to save your then.” 

“I’m just being pragmatic.” Bakura shot back Zorc gave a humorless laugh at this before vanishing. Ryou began coughing rolling on to his side. Bakura had put a tentative hand on Ryou’s back unsure of what to do. After another bout of coughing Ryou’s breathing returned to normal 

He looked at Bakura he could particle see the wheel Turing in his mind as he decided how much he should reveal. 

“Zorc the dark god that is intertwined with the ring. Ryou nodded it made since he had often thought he felt a darker presence with in the ring. Ryou looked around the dark void it felt so empty. This contradicted the suffocating felling the dark purple billows of smoke that sounded him. The contradiction between the vast emptiness and claustrophobia made him want to throw up. He nearly did as he continued to look around. “Don’t focus on anything for too long or you will start to hallucinate” Bakura warned Ryou turned back to Bakura at the warning 

“Where is Marik?” Ryou asked to get his mind to focus on something other than his surroundings.

“I guess he is using in connection to Tèa’s soul to stay rooted in the real world.” 

“Don’t do that, don’t pretend you’re a heartless bastard.” 

“I am” 

Ryou shock his head “you’re an asshole I’ll grant you that but you’re not heartless” Bakura looked at him like he was crazy. 

“What have I ever done to make you think that?” 

“You took over during the duel with Yugi.” 

“If you die then I’m stuck in the ring for who knows how long.” Bakura said too quickly like it was a rehearsed excuse than a legitimist explanation. 

“Yet you risked to save Marik.” 

“Why do you fucking care”. Bakura snarled Ryou took a deep breath thinking. 

He couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for the spirt. He wanted to help the spirts trapped within the items. As bad as things had started with Bakura he understood the motivation, that there was good in the spirt. Ryou stated to see more of that when he was around Marik, ironically enough. 

Ryou knew the spirt cared about the Egyptian, but continued to act aloof he had not understood why. seeing Zorc was making several pieces fall together and Ryou felt that if he could just get the spirt to talk then maybe just maybe he could figure out a way to save everyone. That was what he had hoped but the bastard was being stubborn. 

“I just using him to get what I need” 

“Doesn’t seem like a good deal for you.” 

Bakura shrugged “does it matter so long as I get the items.” 

Ryou raised his eye brows “so all of the sex is just a bonus.” 

“It’s just sex.” Ryou sighed getting tiered of the spirit lying to him. 

“Then why do you stay up and stare at him after he falls asleep.” 

The silence broke Bakura lunged at Ryou wrapping thin pale finger around his throat. “shut up!” Bakura growled slow and quietly the mad glint in his eye more terrifying than Zorc. 

“You both mean nothing to me.” Ryou was able to send a current of electricity though his hand making Bakura roll off of him in pain. 

Ryou smiled he struck a chord. “Why do you keep lying?” Ryou asked 

“Ryou” Bakura sounded broken as he begged “Please, stop.” 

Ryou placed a gentle hand on Bakura’s shoulders. “Just help me understand what’s going on with you.”

“Zorc He thinks that getting rid of him will get us back on track.” Bakura did not look him in the eye as he spoke 

“What are you going to tell Marik when you get back.”

“Nothing I’m not going to see him again.” Bakura said resigned to his fate. 

“Wait your just going to walk away just like that.” Ryou shot back he did not want to give up, and he could not believe that Bakura was giving up so easily. 

“That was the deal I had to make with Zorc to save Marik.”

Ryou took a deep breath “Alright I’ll tell him that your gone.” He said the best he could do for right now was to agree and try to figure something out.

“Thank you.” Bakura said as the two sat there waiting for Yugi to win against Marik’s dark half and bring them back form the shadow realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you hope you are all staying safe indoors. Sorry that it took a minute to get this out. I hope you enjoy

When Ryou was brought back form the shadow realm he never felt worse in his life. His stomach growled aching and his head felt like he was only half there. He rolled over to his side he took a deep before sitting himself up. His head was spinning he wanted to lay back down but the painful cramping in his stomach wouldn’t let him. 

Ryou slowly got to his feet and stumbled to the kitchen. He grabbed whatever food he could. Ryou didn't bother to make it to a counter before he began eating. He instead made a place on the floor to and began scarfing down the food. 

He heard the door open behind him. He had a sinking feeling of who it was. He hoped he was wrong. “I had to give Yugi the ring.” Marik confessed. Dammit he was right. He had hoped to put off this conversation. Ryou took a drink of milk to wash down the food and turned to face Marik. “When I had the ring on I tried to talk to Bakura but there was nothing did he.” Marik trailed off not wanting to know the answer. 

“He’s gone.” Marik closed his eyes and nodded his head. 

“It’s all my fault” Marik said taking in a deep breath trying to keep himself calm “I never should have asked him to help me.” Marik turned around to leave. 

He wanted to jumped up and tell Marik the truth. He almost did but the memory of Bakura desperately begging him stopped him, Ryou had to admit he had a point. Would it be right of him to give Marik that hope only to have him go through this again? He knew even if he did tell Marik Bakura would refuse to talk to him. 

“He did it because he loved you.” Ryou shouted unsure if he was doing the right thing. He would get shit for this Marik froze and turned to face Ryou. 

With disbelief Marik asked “He told you that?”

“He didn’t have to.” 

Marik gave a sharp laugh “A lot of good that did either of us.” He said as his eyes began to fill with tears. Ryou Jumped up and rushed over to Marik Pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Ryou said to apologies for everything he couldn’t tell Marik. Marik returned the embrace, holding onto Ryou as if his life depended out. 

“I should have gone to Ishizu first.” Marik whispered into Ryou’s hair. 

“When we go here you dark half was second from stabbing Odion. The only reason we were able to stop him was because we had the ring.” Ryou could fell Marik tremble in his arms as he spoke. Ryou tightened his grip as he continued trying to provide some comfort to this distraught boy. “Ishizu didn’t have the necklace, and she would have been killed.” Marik pulled away, opened his mouth to say something, but Ryou cut him off. “We were able to get your dark half away, and she was able Odion. That is what the entire point of all that was.” Ryou was glad that he was able to give this little bit of comfort to Marik. 

Marik pulled out of the embraced. Ryou could see the pain in Marik’s eyes despite the fake smile Marik put on. “Thank you.” Marik said in turning around and walked out of the kitchen. 

Ryou took a deep breath once he was alone. That was one of the hardest thing he ever done. As soon as he got his ring back he was going to cures out Bakura.

******************

Ryou walked down the hallway of the boat taking the group to the pharaoh’s final duel. He was hoping he was not going to have to do this. That Bakura would be the one to have explain everything to Marik and that he’d figure out how to survive. He hadn’t. He would have made him gravel at Marik’s feet but he didn’t so he had explained himself. Marik deserved that much. 

He had passed out before the group had left the tomb, he woke up in a car as everyone was getting ready to board a ship, with Marik was nowhere to be seen. When he finally reached Marik room he took a deep breath. He wasn’t ready for this, but he entered anyway. 

To Ryou surprised the room was empty. Curious he stepped further inside to investigate. The bed was unmade pillow thrown across it. Ryou noticed that the red curtain on the other side of the room was fluttering. The door to the balcony was open. Ryou walked out on the balcony to find Marik standing against the railing looking up at the night sky 

“You didn’t have to lie to me, you could have just told the truth that he didn’t want to see again.” Marik croaked is voice rough form crying. he hadn’t event look at him. 

“I didn’t lie.” Marik turned to him and Ryou saw his blood shot eyes being to shine as fresh tears began to form. 

“Then why.” Marik voice broke Ryou moved over to Marik wrapped him up in a hug. Ryou told Marik everything from how Bakura got trapped to ring to the deal he made with Zorc to try and save Marik. All the while Marik trembled in his arms crying on Ryou’s shoulders.

“The fucking bastard couldn’t even let me hat him for all this bull shit” Marik muttered into Ryou shirt. 

“I’m sorry” Ryou said tightening his grip on Marik 

“There has to be something that we can do.” Marik pulled away for Ryou. 

Ryou thought for a moment. “Right before the final shadow duel he told me he was going to end up trapped in the shadow realm with Zorc. If we work if we worked together we might be able to get him back.” Ryou said 

“You would have to teach me magic for me to be any use.” Marik confessed, and broke away from the embrace walking over to the spot he had been standing a few minutes before. 

“we can start as soon as we kill the pharaoh” Marik gave a sad smile at the joke looking up at the night sky again. 

There were a few moments of silence before Marik spoke again. “I remember this one time I had asked Bakura if the was anything that he missed from ancient Egypt. He told me you can never see the star now.” 

Ryou walked over to beside Marik. The sea breezed whipped his hair around as he looked at the stars too. Ryou had never seen so many stars in his life he had to admit it was beautiful. "He would have liked to see this." Ryou said placing his hand on top of Marik's.

“I think so too.”

********************************************************************************

Marik fulfilled his duties as a tomb keeper sending the pharaoh off to his final rest. Marik told his sibling that he wanted to learn magic form Ryou and was moving to Japan. This shocked Ishizu, not understanding Marik’s sudden desire to learn magic. Marik did his best to reassure her, and promised to keep in touch He hadn’t tried to explain the really reason he was moving to japan. Odion might have under stood but Ishizu that was a fight he was not willing to have right now. 

He told them to do what they needed to tie up any loose ends with the tomb keepers. They had already discussed all the text and artifacts would go to the museum that Ishizu worked at. He was anxious to be going he didn’t bother going home to pack anything before the fight. Anything that he would need he could buy in Japan. Marik and Ryou moved into a two-bedroom apartment together. Ryou started his third year of high school shortly after they returned to Japan. While Marik continued the supplementary classes that he started back in Egypt. Marik was afraid of Ishizu reaction if he ended up quitting and not going to college. 

After they finished classes for the day Ryou would teaching Marik Magic. Ryou would start out giving basic instruction on the spell Marik was to work on. Marik would attempt to work the spell while Ryou sat on the other side of the room books scattered in form at him. Ryou was researching spells to get them into the shadow realm. It took Marik a week before he was able to even create a candle wicks worth of fire in his hand. He had read countless magic text growing up, but those were useless when it came to practical application. 

Ryou had an advantage when learning Magic that it was in a shadow game based in a RPG. The game allowed him to easily cast spell because for his character it would have been second nature. Once the game was over he was able to use that skill in real life. After you are able were able to jump over that initial hurdles of learning how to cast at all, the process began to run a lot smoother.

Most of what Marik was learning was offensive magic with a few healing spells thrown in for good measure. There was nothing of the ritual spells that Ryou was constantly reading though. Ryou has explained that for their purpose; that these were the only things that would be useful. Most ritual spells were very easy to mess up, with a high chance of blow back. it was a better use of time to have Marik focus on mastery the small set so that he could learn more powerful version of the same spell. 

It was a year into their lessons when Ryou finally found a spell that would get them to the shadow realm. Marik had wanted to immediately, but Ryou instead that they needed to wait. The spell was way to advance for Ryou to use, and even if they were able to get there they would be able no match for Zorc as they were now. Marik attempted to down played Ryou concerns. Ryou shot back that Marik had no idea wat they were going to be face. Seeing how terrified Ryou was at even the thought of facing Zorc Marik let it go. They both continued their training in till a year later when Ryou had to admit that they were finally ready. 

They moved all the furniture out of the way so they would have plenty of room to setup the ritual. Ryou drew the furious on the floor while Marik encircle the ritual area with salt. It was a precaution that they felt that they need to take. The two were not sure if they were going to survive, and they couldn’t risk leaving this door open. The barrier of salt should be able to keep Zorc out of the human word. Once Marik finished creating the barrier he went to put the salt back in Ryou spell supply cabinet. 

He then waited for Ryou to finished the ruins. Marik took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Ryou had been drilling into his head over and over, how impossible what they were trying to do was. He needed to keep a level. Marik suspect that if he could Ryou would try and find an excuse for them to stop, but Ryou a wanted to get Bakura back as much as he did. 

Ryou had finished creating the casting circle. Marik turned off the lights and lite four candles placing one on each cardinal directions of the circle. He then took his place across from where Ryou was sitting. Once in place Marik closed his eyes and began to recite the incantations with Ryou. Marik felt a cool wind began to whirl around them drowning out their word threating to break his concentration. they were reaching the end of the chant and the wind began to die down. 

Marik could now feel the frigid stale air. Marik opened his eyes and saw a black expanse with of purple smoke swirling around. Ryou had described the contradicted the feeling of claustrophobia and emptiness. It didn’t prepare him for actually experiencing it for himself. 

Marik closed his eyes once again to reorient himself. He felt a warm sensation come over him. He opened he eyes and saw Ryou stand over him his hand out stretched like he just cast a spell on him. Marik assumed that Ryou had cast a protective spell on the two of them. Ryou leaned closer offering his hand to help Marik up. 

“We need to get going.” They walked for a minute in the void before they saw a figure in the foreground. Marik began running immediately towards it certain that it was Bakura.

“Marik wait. It could be a trap.” Ryou called out from behind him. They reached Bakura who was siting crossed legged his eyes had a faraway stare. 

“Bakura… Bakura.” Marik called gently shaking Bakura’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with him?” Marik asked as Ryou crouched beside him to examine Bakura before he was able to respond a deep booming voice spoke from behind them 

“He put himself in a trance. Looks like I was having too much fun and broke him.” They turned around to face Zorc. As they did the towering figure sent a fire ball hurdling at them. They both managed to doge it Marik pulling Bakura with him as he did. 

Marik laid Bakura down he was still as if nothing had happened. Marik hear began to sink with dread, even if they were able to get Bakura out of here was he going to come back. Marik shock his head trying to get rid of those thoughts now was not the time. Marik turned and watch as Ryou was hurriedly Jumping out of the way of Zorc’s shadow claw attacks. 

Marik darted towards Zorc calling a bolt of lightning hitting the monster. Causing Zorc’s attention to shift to Marik. The attack did little more than annoying him in retaliation Zorc shot a fire blast at him. Marik was unable to move fast enough the attack hit him. If not for the protection spell Ryou used earlier Marik would have been dead. Ryou fired a series of ice dagger into Zorc’s back eliciting a scream as blood began to dip down his back. Zorc went to attack Ryou realizing how the actual threat was.

Marik pulled himself up he could cast a flash bomb blinding Zorc. Ryou then magical the floor beneath Zorc to crumble burring the giant to his waist. They both ran as fast as they could knowing that would not hold him for long. All they could do was pray that is would buy them enough time to get to Bakura. 

They heard Zorc scream and shooting fireballs luckily, he was trapped facing the opposite direction. Once they got to Bakura they recited the chant to bring the three of them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think feed back is all ways appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda got away from me I had a different plan for it but realized that it would not work so I had to rework most of the concept for this chapter. It's a bit of a mess and Im not sure what to do to fix it at this point. I feel like what I ended up with will work but it been a while since my last update so I wanted to give you guys something. please let me know what you think. hopefully it is better than I think it is.

Wind whirled around them as they went through the portal. The stilled as they collapsed in their living room. They laid there on the floor gasping for air shocked that they were able to pull that off. After catching their breath Marik got up and used a healing spell while on Bakura, Ryou went to turn on lights. 

As soon as the light came on Bakura screamed. Marik pulled his hand the away shocked glow of the healing spell fading. Ryou rushed over to Bakura other side he quickly placed a hand on Bakura for head muttering a spell knocking Bakura out. Marik stepped away allowing Ryou to heal Bakura, he was the better mage, Marik cast a few spells to replenished Ryou magic. After what felt like an eternity to Marik. Ryou removed his hands from Bakura. 

“He should be fine and will wake up in a few hours.” 

“You sure?” Marik question worried looking down at Bakura. 

“I did everything I could the only thing we can do now is wait.” Ryou said Marik nodded gently picking Bakura up and carrying him to his room. He placed Bakura on his bed and covered the ancient thief with a throw blanket. Marik had intended to sleep on the couch tonight, but as he turn away to leave he heard Bakura give a small groan. Marik looked back and saw his face was scrunched from a nightmare Marik could not leave after that he went back to the bed snuggling closer to Bakura.

Red eyes bore down at Bakura as he stood there with his arm bond above his head “Fuck” Bakura thought his mental barrier he had put himself in must have broke down. Zorc was always furious when Bakura was able to lock his mind away for a time. It took all of the fun of torturing Bakura. “Enjoy this while your fools are still alive.” 

“What are you talking about?” Zorc gave a cold smile and instead of an answer he blasted a fire ball at him. The heat of the fire washed over him and he felt like everything fade away.

Bakura woke up surprised he found himself in one of his delusion. he attempted to lock his mind up whenever he could. Zorc's torture was always worse after Zorc pulled him out of the delusion. Bakura thought that Zorc let him go just to make the torture worse. Bakura tried to lesson this by having the most boring fantasy's possible. He would normally just be painting monster world figures with Ryou. Which is why it confused him that he was in a bed, and not standing in front of a table. 

He felt something move at his side and looked down to see a mass of blond hair curled up against him. dread quickly filled Bakura’s stomach he never had Marik in any of these dreams. One of Zorc’s favorite ways to mess with him was to make believe that he was back with Marik. Then have it all end with watching the fake Marik be brutally murdered, it would only be a matter of time before this turned in to another nightmare.

“Your awake.” The fake Marik said. Bakura closed his eyes trying to ignored the figment. This is all in my head this is all in my head you’re going to wake up in the shadow realm with Zorc. Bakura kept repeating this to himself in his mind. 

“Bakura?” he heard Marik say as gently shaking him “Bakura pleased stay with Me.” Marik begged but Bakura continued to ignore the phantom. Bakura felt a hand on his chest and a warm sensation over taking him “Ryou.” Marik yelled. 

Bakura was barley aware of the other presents appearing. He was aware of muttering as he felt another set of hand on him and the warm feeling intensifying he assumed that the figments attempted to talk to him. He wished that they would just shut up he wanted to be able to sink into the nice warm feeling. 

“Shut up, I know none of this is real.” Bakura muttered. He felt a set of hand move away Bakura felt a cold-water splash against his face and he jolted up. 

“Do you still need prof this is real?” Marik asked Bakura took in his surroundings. Marik was standing there a glass in his hand. he looked older than Bakura remembered. Marik in his mind never aged. It made him question if this was real he needed to find out.

"How long have I been gone?" Bakura asked

"A little over two years it took us a year to find a spell to get there, then we spent the next year training so that we'd be able to be able to fight Zorc!” 

"You to shouldn't have bother" Bakura said. He was trying to provoke a reaction from Marik. Zorc was never to full capture the banter that he had with Marik. Normally he would break down the façade and have bloody end to it there. That did not happen there was only silence broken by Ryou.

“I’m going to go make breakfast.” Ryou stood up from his spot by the bed and walked out of the room.

Bakura waited for a reaction from Marik. He stared him down as Marik just stood there till he finally said. "I'm going to go help Ryou cook, let me know if you need anything." Marik walked out of the room. Well that proved it he thought there is no way that Marik fucking Ishtar would just calmly walk away after he said something like that. Bakura laid back down moving to the other side of the queen size bed he groaned he felt like he was going out of his mind. he couldn't tell what was real anymore, and it was too bright in here to be able to think, so he covered his eyes.

Zorc was getting more elaborate with his torture Zorc usually when zone made him believe he escaped, it normal involved an intimate exchange with Marik that resulted in Bakura watching him being brutally murder. Zorc would also torture him disguise as Marik. He couldn't let himself believe this was real. After what must have been a few minutes Marik came back in the room, caring a tray and a set of clothes Under his arms. Marik placed the tray in front of him 

"Figured this would be easier for you" Marik said moving to the end of the bed he took the clothes from under his arm hear is a change of clothes for you." He then pointed to a door to his left “There’s a bathroom use anything in there to take a shower if you want." Marik said he stood there for a "Do you want to be alone right now?" 

"I can’t be around, I can’t believe your real” Marik took in a deep breath and thought for a moment he went over to his nightstand and pulled out the gold armlets that he wore back in battle city. He walked over to Bakura. 

"give me your arm." at this point Bakura had no choice but to just accept whatever illusion this was, and hope that it will be over quick. Bakura held out his hand Marik took it and gently placed the bracelet Bakura’s arm. "I don't know if this will help you since you don’t think that this is reality but this is something that helped me.” Marik said as he took Bakura’s other hand and placed it on the cold metal “Anytime you feel like you drifting on that nothing feels real place your hand on the armlet and focus and fell the metal against your skin." 

Marik took his hand a way and Bakura was sad at the loss. Marik began walking out of the room “could you turn off the lights?” Marik turned around there were no lights on in his room only the light from the window. Marik mattered a spell that the see though curtain that he had over his window for decoration opaque. Marik quickly left the room leaving Bakura alone.

With Marik gone Bakura gorged himself. It was the closest thing he came to eating since the shadow game. illusion or not it was good. moving the tray on the floor he laid back down, He thought that he would wait for something to happen. Zorc was bound to do something soon. every second that passed was torture maybe that was the point. The longer he sat there the more he began to hope that this was real. he would occasionally place his hand on the bracelet it felt real. everything did, the sounds the smells it all seemed too real, but he just couldn’t let himself believe. He was afraid. Terrified that if he truly gave in to this delusion that it would break him. More time must have past than he realized as Ryou came in the room with another tray of food. 

“Hey, how are you doing?" Ryou asked receiving only a snort from Bakura in reply. "still think this is all fake?” Bakura felt safer that it was Ryou bringing him food. Zorc never had much fun impersonating Ryou so he hardly did it. 

"Marik didn't yell at me for what I said earlier, so I can't." Ryou gave a sad sigh and sat down at the end of the bed. 

"Marik’s not going to yell at you for acting out after what you've been though." 

"What are you a phycologist." Bakura said taking a bite of the food. Ryou laughed 

"No but Marik’s studying to be one." that surprised Bakura he put down his fork "that doesn't sound like Marik?”

"You been gone for over two years and haven’t seen him for even longer than that."  
Ryou responded. Bakura picked back up his spoon and started eating again after a few bite Bakura asked 

“Why didn't Marik bring me the food.” 

“We thought that you would be more comfortable if I brought food to you. Why do you think your still in the shadow realm." 

“One of Zorc’s favorite ways of torturing me was making me believe that I was back. it always felt so real so I afraid to believe this." As he spoke Bakura stared down at his plate he didn't want to see any of Ryou s pity. 

"In my English class, we read this play called life is a dream the King hears a prophecy that his son will kill him so he imprisons his son as a baby eventually the king felt bad and decides to bring him to the palace. The prince loses his temper and kills someone so the king puts him back in prison and the prince is told that everything that happened was a dream. There is a rebellion and the rebels find out about the prince and they over throw the king but the prince doesn't know what’s real anymore. He ends up deciding that even if it all a dream he should strive for goodness!” 

"Really" Bakura a blurted out. 

Ryou shrugged "It was written the 17th century Spain what did you expect." 

"What’s your point." Bakura rolled his eyes 

"Worrying about whether or not this is real is only going to make yourself miserable.”

Bakura thought about what Ryou was saying. He had to admit that he was right. He had not been able to break out of this. The only thing that he could do was wait for this to eventually turn bad. He placed his hand on the armlet Marik gave him again. It did not give him the solution that he was want to figure out but he did find it comforting in a way. He just could not find it in himself to believe that the two of them actually rescued him form the shadow realm

"I don't know what you expect me to do!” Bakura confessed Ryou got off the bed walking over to the window

"Nothing except believe this is real and maybe getting used to sunlight." He looked back at Bakura waiting for his answer. Bakura closed his eyes and took a deep breath 

"I'II try." Ryou altered Marik’s spell letting in a small amount of additional light in. 

"Here I think you like it, its pretty good." Ryou said handing him a hand held same. "Give you something to do besides staring at the wall." Bakura picked up the switch and started it up. Ryou took this as his que to leave. Bakura scrolled though the various titles Ryou had down loaded. he recognized most of them there were a hand full of them were released after he lost the final shadow game. He eventually settled on playing Zelda. The game was a good distraction from all of the torment that was going on in his mind. 

He took a break when Ryou brought him dinner. Bakura ranted about the poor game designed for the third dungeon. Ryou said that he was just mad because he got stuck on it, which Bakura of course denied they talked for a good hour about the game. Ryou giving several recommendations for what he should play next. Bakura went back to playing the game as soon as Ryou left to taking the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned.

Bakura continued to Play the game for several more hours. his eyes began to burn form staring at the screen so long. Bakura did his best to ignore it and continued playing. After another hour his eyes were getting heaver and it was difficult to stay away. Bakura nodded off and he was immediately greeted by Zorc standing in front of him laughing. 

"If I would have known you were this good at torturing yourself I would have tried this years ago." Bakura tried to move back but he was frozen in place. Zorc leaned down to his eye level taking a claw and dragged it across Bakura’s chest drawing blood. Bakura startled awake. His heart was racing as he looked around at his surroundings. He was in was in Marik’s room. Why the fuck did he keep ending up here. He heard the faint music form the switch that he had been playing when he fell asleep. He saved and turned the system off.

"Okay Zorc haven’t you got enough of me sitting in a bed all day." Bakura called out "Just end this so that-we can get this over with." Bakura closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them again to see Zorc towering over him. when he opened his eyes, he was in the same room. He had leveled out his breathing he laid in bed trying to fall back asleep but every time he closed his eyes an image of Zorc would flash in his mind. 

As he laid there in bed thing began to make less and less to him. Why was Zorc dragging this out this long where nothing was happening. If Marik had come back at all he could renationalize all this as Zorc trying to get him to let his guard down. This was too slow for Zorc’s taste. why only show up for a few seconds to only start the illusion again. The only way that way any of this made any sense was that all this was real. 

His throat was dry so he got out of bed. he stumbled as soon as his feet hit the ground his muscles weak from lack of use. He steadied himself and made his way to the kitchen. He opened up a few cabinet before he found the one where they kept the glasses. Bakura took a glass filling it with water from the fridge before guzzling it down. Repeating the process three times before the dryness in his throat went away. He put the glass in the sink, and began walking back to the room.

When he passed though the living room his eyes drifted to the couch he saw Marik sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help but to go over to Marik.  
Marik opened his eyes looking up at Bakura surprised at his standing there. Bakura quickly turned away embarrassed about getting caught. he could hear Marik sitting up from behind him 

"Wait Bakura what’s wrong." Bakura stopped at the sound of Marik s voice. he was never able to deny any request from Marik. 

"I had a bad dream and was having trouble falling back to sleep, don't worry about it." 

"Okay." Marik responded defeated. Bakura stood in the door way to Marik’s room the queen bed in there Suddenly looked foreboding. the thought of going back to that bed made him shuddered. He would not be able to lay back down without terrible images over take him, and he didn’t want to go in there alone. He wanted Marik to come with him but he was afraid to ask. If he gave in it would break him. He thought about what Ryou had said earlier that even if it was all in his head that he was just going to make himself miserable. It would be easy to do what he wanted and believe the delusion. 

"I don't want to be alone right now will you lay down with me?" Bakura asked not looking back at Marik. Marik did not respond the request only got up and followed Bakura into the room. Bakura turned on the small lamp on the side take that dimly light up the room. He remembered how Marik never had the lights off when they were together. 

They got into oppose sides of the bed. Marik trying to keep a distance between the two of them. Bakura reached across the bed and took Marik’s hand. If he was going to have this for a short while then he was going to be with Marik in any form that he could. He felt asleep felling safe for the first time since he could remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all doing well and keeping safe. I hope you enjoy

When Bakura woke up he felt the same weight he had the day before. Looking down he saw Marik curled up against his chest. Instead of freaking out he tightened his grip a round Marik taking comfort in the fact that he was still here. He had never allowed himself to enjoy waking up next to Marik. It was nice to be able to just enjoy this moment without having to worry about anything else. 

Marik began to wake up as soon as he realized he was laying on top of Bakura he jolted up. "I'm sorry" Marik said as he moved away getting off the bed. He went over to his dresser pulling out the top thing before opening an out her draw and pulling out an item of clothing. Marik made his way to the door "You don't have to handle me with kid gloves"

"Good then I going to take a shower in here" Marik said making his way the bathroom. "Ryou’s shampoo is terrible." 

"My shampoo is fine I just don’t spend a hundred dollars on a bottle of shampoo!” Ryou said appearing in the doorway. 

"We spent over three hundred dollars on our diorama for our shadow game?"

"That was for a hobby and I still have that diorama in my room." 

"You kept that?" Bakura was surprised he had assumed that it had been destroyed in the duel. 

"After how long I spent painting that palace do you really think I would let anything happen to it." That was true Bakura had never known Ryou to get rid of anything from any of the campaign he or created. 

"He wanted to have it displayed on the coffee table." Marik said 

"I told you that we could have made the decor work." Ryou said his eyes widen hoping that he might be able to finally Convince Marik this time 

“I would vote for that" Bakura interjected. Marik shot him a death glare as soon as the words were out of his month. "No fair trying to bully the tiebreaker." Ryou said quickly moving to stand in between Bakura and Marik 

"I swear if I come home to a wall full of anime girls I burn down this entire place." 

The smile on a Ryou’s face faltered. "Your really going to murder them they did nothing to you?"

"They dared to clash with my decor they deserve what’s coming to them to them!” 

“This is getting ridicules" Bakura laughed. he was surprised that Ryou and Marik became friends back and forth between them. When he was in the ring the two of them never interacted. Bakura normally being the one in control. He would not have pictured them as Friends. It made him wonder what he missed in the shadow realm.

"Yeah I was coming to say breakfast is ready." Ryou said interrupting Bakura’s train of thought. 

"Why don't you take a shower, and change clothes. I'll help him finish everything!” Marik said. 

"Okay." Bakura agreed Marik lead him to the bathroom. when they entered the bathroom Marik opened up what Bakura assumed was a linen closet and pulled out a towel Marik Placed it on the counter in front of the mirror. The counter was full of various bottles that Bakura had no idea what they did. 

"Use whatever you like there's shampoo and conditioner in the shower.” Marik said as he walked over to the shower turning it on. 

"You’re going to let me use the hundred-dollar shampoo." Marik laughed 

"It’s not that expensive, besides it’s worth it." Bakura looked around the bathroom the black marble tile granite counter top mahogany cabinets with gold handles. It all looked so expensive it he didn't know beforehand that Marik was a mob boss he would have wondered how to college kids were able to afforded it. 

"I see you still have gaudy taste.”

Marik finished testing the water "When you grow up without basic human necessities it makes you appreciative of the finer things in life." Marik said drying his hands on his shirt smiling as he left him alone to take his shower. He steps into the shower the warm water felt good against his tight muscles he had not realized how filthy he had felt till he began to clean the grim off his skin. he finished his shower and dried off. 

He picked up the clothes that Marik had brought yesterday. It was the same blue striped and Jean combo that he wore on the blimp in battle city. One of them must have been trying to make a joke. He went to the living room where he saw an entire spread of food on the dining table off to the side of the room. How were they able to get all of this made already? 

"How long was I in the shower?" Bakura asked 

"I had most of it already made when I came to get you." Ryou answered. The three of them took their seat at the table. Bakura packed his plate with food and devoured it acceptable table manners damned. 

"I see your table manners haven't changed."

"I haven’t eaten anything in years till yesterday so sue me!” The three of them fell into a comfortable rhythm of playfully jabbing each other though out the meal. "We’re going to need to get you clothes" Marik said after they finished the meal and they started cleaning up 

Ryou would you mind coming with me to get clothes for Bakura?" 

"Like hell I'm going to let the two of you go shopping for me!" Bakura raised his voice before Ryou could say anything. 

"You want to go clothes shopping?" Marik asked surprised. 

“I don’t want to be here by myself all day." It was more than that Bakura had to do something. he had been lying in bed all day. He had to do something he couldn't just sit around again "Are you sure there's going to be a lot of people there!” 

“I'll be fine" Bakura said. he had been to a mall there wasn’t anything he had to worry about: 

"If you’re sure!” Marik said uncertainly. Bakura nodded his head. “I'm going going to take a shower and we can leave." Marik said as he left the room. 

Ryou started cleaning the dishes Bakura went and sat on the couch he stared down at the remote he didn't want to turn on the TV. His mind was going back to what Ryou had said this morning about the diorama. he could not explain it but he needed to see it. Bakura got up and went to Ryou in the kitchen. "Do you really still have the diorama?"

"Yeah it’s in my Room." 

"Can I see it." 

"Yeah give me a second." Ryou said drying his hands. They went into Ryou’s room. Ryou's room was mostly the same as when he was possessing Ryou monster world figures and books scattered everywhere. Ryou walked over to a coroner of the room where a desk sat with a white sheet draped over it. Ryou carefully pulled off the sheet reviling the model of ancient Egypt. Bakura walked over to the model everything was the same as when the shadow game ended. The turned over Zorc figure in the middle of town on his way to destroy the palace. The Pharaoh standing in triumphant over his enemy. Bakura turned his head and saw the area representing Kul Elna. He carefully ran his hand over the walls of the ruined city.

He remembered what a pain in the as it had been to get the texture right for the dirt roads of the town, and not have it look like some a mature painted them. He felt that it was the least he could do for his people to get the city right. He saw the millennium slab the figure representing him turned over in the dirt. He picked up his figure cradling it in his hand. Did anything he did even mean anything. Were the spirits of his people still trapped in the items were they able to pass on to the afterlife. 

"What happened after the duel." 

“We all went with Yugi for the final duel for the pharaoh to pass on Ishizu said that once the Pharaoh n passed on to the afterlife the other spirits would be freed." At least he was able to make sure that Zorc wasn’t able to trap his people’s souls any longer. He places his figure back on the model. 

"What happened to the items" Bakura asked Ryou looked up at Bakura from his spot on the bed "The temple collapsed when the duel was over Marik said that Ishizu lead an excavation to recover the item. There in her museum now." Bakura wanted balk at the idea of keep the items in one place, but before he could say anything Ryou held his hand up. "They lost all of their power when the spirit passed on their useless hunks of metal now.” Ryou explained. That Made Bakura feel a latte better, but he still thought that they needed to be separated.

Even though he knows that Zorc is in the shadow realm he still made him feel uneasy that all the items are still together. If there was even a one percent chance that he could come back Zorc would figure out how. 

"Marik tried to tell Ishizu that but you know how she is?” 

While he never really interacted with her he had a good idea of her personality from the stories that Marik told him. She probably thought that there was nowhere safer for the item then in her museum. Forget the fact that Marik had already broken into her museum and stole two of the god cards when he was thirteen. 

Looking at the model brought up a lot emotions and feelings that Bakura was not ready to deal with. Bakura didn’t know what to do. His People had moved on and he what to do next. He had spent his entire existence trying to save his people or enslaved to a demon. he had never lived for himself in all of his years of being alive. Bakura put his figure down on the mode before covering up the model with the sheet as in. 

"You okay?" Ryou asked Bakura shrugged 

“I don't really know how I am." Ryou stood up and gave Bakura a hug 

"That’s okay you don’t have to know right now." They went back into the living room. Ryou went back to finishing up the dishes Bakura picked up one of the books on the coffee table and began reading.

After a while Marik came out of his room. He was wearing tight black jeans and a long sleeve shirt. His hair was styled the same as in battle city, though the only Jewelry that he wore were his gold earrings "You look like a mob boss!” 

"That's what I was going for. "Marik laughed "are you ready to go." 

"Yeah!” 

"Ryou I stealing your car." Marik said into the kitchen as he made his way to the front door. 

"Keys are on the rack!” Ryou called from the kitchen. Bakura followed Marik out the door. 

"I wouldn't think you'd get rid of your motorcycle." 

"I just don't drive it when I going s hoping it’s a pain in the ass keeping all the bags from flying everywhere." Bakura followed Marik to the parking garage and got in the front seat of Ryou’s car.  
Bakura stared out the window silently on the way to the mall. he did not know what to say to Marik. He had kept all of his emotions regarding Marik locked away. Afraid of what would happen if Zorc found out. Without that constant fear, he didn't know what to do with the emotions that were swearing around in his chest. Things only got worse when they got to the mall.

Bakura had thought that Marik stupid for being concerned with him going to the mall, he had gone hundreds of time in Ryou’s body he assumed that it was going to be just like any of those other trips he was wrong. 

Just walking inside from the car wore him out. Then when they got inside the noise was deafening. He placed his hand over his ears to block out the sounds. He had never seen anywhere this crowded before his body began to tense up. Marik watched him noticing his discomfort. 

Without saying a word Marik grabbed Bakura s wrist and lead him though the crowd. as the two moved though the sea of people Bakura became more and more agitated. luckily Marik only dragged them a few hundred feet to the nearest rest room was. Marik lead him across the empty room to the far wall. Baker leaned against it and slid down to the floor. Bakura took several deep breaths calming himself down as he slowly started to relax. Marik knelt down in front of him 

"We can leave right now if you want!” Marik stated as he gently brushed the loose hair out from Bakura’s face, and of hair behind Bakura ear. Bakura Shook his head. 

"I’II be fine." Bakura said he was too proud to ever admit defeat on anything, and he was for damn sure not going to lose to a fucking crowd. They stayed there for ten minutes till Bakura stood up claiming that he was better. Walking though the mall was easier now that Bakura knew what to expect, but Marik still tried to push them through as quickly as possible. The store that Marik walked them into was significantly less crowded than the common area out, they went through finding a Varity of clothes for Bakura to try on. Things went well for about the next half hour before Bakura began to feel overwhelmed again. When that happened Bakura would go into the dressing room till the episode pasted, and calmed down enough to continue s hoping. Every time Marik would suggest they go home but Bakura all ways refused. 

The episodes where Bakura needed to be alone were becoming more spaced out as the day went on. By the time they had finished shopping it had been four hours so the two decided to grab something to eat. The food court would be too crowded so the two left the mall to grab some fast food before going to the book store. Marik drove to a nearby drive though, after they got their food he parked the car for them to eat.

"You know this is kind of our first date!” Bakura said breaking the silence. 

Marik gave a humorless laugh "No, this is not our first date." Marik was pointedly looking down at his salad avoiding eye contact.

"Why not this has been the most domestic thing that we've done together?"Bakura asked. 

"This is running errands, I would come up with something better for a date." Marik said stabbing it with more force than necessary before taking another bite.

"Oh, like what?” At Bakura’s question Marik turned to look at

"If you want, I’ll take you on a date and show you.” There was a ting of uncertainty in Marik’s voice as he said this. Almost like he was asking for Bakura permission.

"You going to try and seduce me?" Bakura said with a hint of sarcasm to answer Marik’s unspoken question. The way that Marik perked up at his response Bakura knew he understood.

"Trying implies there’s a chance I'll fail, that’s wouldn’t happen.” Mark said matching Bakura tone playing along.

"You sound confident" Bakura’s good humor suddenly disappeared as a thought came into his mind "Have you been on a lot of dates?" He asked. Marik was beautiful of course he had been on with plenty of people. The thought of Marik being with another guy shouldn't bother him but he couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that he was feeling. 

"No." Marik said taking a bite of his food. That should have made him happy, but it didn’t. I just made Bakura feel guilty for disappearing after Battle City. 

After they finished eating Marik turned on the car and drove to the university books store. Bakura went in with him. Marik pulled out a sheet of paper with his and Ryou's classes next semester. They walked down the aisles a stack of books caught Bakura’s attention. He walked over to the books and Picked it up

The cover had a picture of the galaxy on the cover he flipped open and thumbed through the pages. He came to a section showing and listing the different consolation. he traced his fingers over the lines connecting the stars letting his mind wonder. he shook his head as soon as he realized that his minded drifted off and close the books. 

He looked up to see Mark staring at him with a smirk on his face. He didn’t say anything just waited for Bakura to follow him collecting the rest of his book. After they checked out and went to the car Marik, looked down at his list 

"I forgot one of the books" he said unlocking the car and putting the bags in the car "Wait here and I be right back" Marik turned around and went back into the book store. It only took a minuet for Marik to return with a bag in hand, and they went back to the apartment.

When they had been in the middle of shopping it didn’t seem like that much but it had somehow ended up as 12 bags of clothes and 6 bags for Ryou and Marik’s text books. Ryou had met them outside to help carry everything in. Ryou was excited to see they had got he suggested putting on a fashion show, Bakura flat out refused. Instead Ryou looked through all the clothes as he helped Bakura organize it, while Marik made room in his closet and draws for the new clothes. Once everything was situated Marik handed Bakura a book. Bakura was confused till he looked down and saw that it was the same book that he picked up at the store. 

“You didn't need to get this" Marik just smiled

"That was the most interested I've seen in anything, I did have to get it." Bakura took the book deciding not to argue with him. He was honestly happy to have the book and he was excited to read it. he took the book in to Marik’s room and he put up all the clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes on this chapter. I'm rushing getting this out to you guys. I did not use any myth from Egypt in this chapter because I am not familiar with there star related myths. the few that I was able to find did not fell right to use in the context I was using them. If you are interested in finding out more on the myths I used in this chapter check out the the YouTube channel overly sarcastic production. let me know what you think

Bakura sat alone in Marik's room flipping though the astronomy book Marik had given him. Shopping today had taken more out of him then he had expected. Marik had left him to his own devices without him having to ask. 

He could hear Ryou and Marik in the living room playing a game. He knew that if he stayed in here they would bring him a plate of food at dinner. While was grateful for the space this afternoon he did not want the two of them to coddle him. Maybe it was just his pride talking but he hated having to depend on anyone else. He did not know how to accept Marik and Ryou doing things for thing for him. Even though he knew that it wasn't the case it felt like pity. The only way that Bakura knew to move forward was to get to the point that he could do things on his own. He felt like he had recovered enough to join them, so Bakura closed the book and went into the living room.

Bakura saw the two of them sitting at the dining room table. Ryou was sitting behind a dungeon master divider. Neither of them noticed as he made his way to the table to. Ryou rolled his dice from behind his divider. Ryou referred to one of the many sheets of paper he had laid in front of him he began to read. 

“The adventures slice though the thorn hedges you put blocking their path. The poison throne cuts through the parties exposed flesh, but the mage realizing this cast antidote on the party curing all of them from the stat use effect they continue down the path till evening where they spend the night at the local tavern to rest." 

"I thought that would have at least slowed them down a little." Marik cured under his breath looking at his character sheet figuring out what his next move.

"What are you playing?" Bakura asked pulling up the chair and sitting down 

"I'm experimenting with a one-person campaign I wrote were your trying to take over the world." 

"I’m apparently just became power full enough for adventures to start taking notice and are on a quest to stop me." Marik said. 

"I tried to warn you about one of the guards was still alive and would sound the alarm on your plan!” 

"come on that was barley even a hint."

"Can you have a campaign with just one person?" Bakura asked 

"We’re experimenting with the format." Ryou answered. That explained why everything on the table was so minimalistic. Ryou normally would go all out when he was writing a campaigning. They had spent nearly six months working on the diorama for their final shadow game. 

"Mind if I join?" Ryou's face lit up at the question "Sure if Marik is okay with that.” 

Marik gave a sly smile "I could always use another minion for cannon fatter." Ryou handed him a character sheet for Bakura to fill out 

"I am not your minions I’m in charge or we are partners." Bakura said looking over Marik’s character sheets and notes on the game so far. Bakura studied the information planning out his character to make any areas of weakness that Marik had. 

"The way I’m remember it I called all the shots in battle city." Marik said 

"You were so wrapped around Marik s finger I’m surprised that it didn't need to be amputated, amazing Zorc took as long as he did to figure it out." 

“Zorc was terrible at understanding human emotion!” Bakura said to lighten the mood he went back to reading the papers Marik handed him.  
Marik was a dark mage one of the most versatile classes it was a sound decision for playing a campaign on your own. The draw back to this class was being a glass canon the hero gets one good hit in and it was game over. Bakura reasoned that he needed to go with a fighting base class, he also quickly eliminated archers and any long-range weapons classes. Marik’s character was at an advantage in distant fighting so something with close rage weapons. Bakura decide to have his character to be am assassin with a thief sub class. 

"I’ll give you half of all of the experience that Marik earned so far” Ryou said 

“So I do all the work and he get the benefits." Marik said the jab was said with no malice or ill intent in it. Bakura under stood the joke and responded with a barb of his one 

"I have no idea what that is like." Bakura says as Ryou finished doing the calculations and handed back Bakura’s character sheet. 

"If you two are done flirting can we get back to playing?"

Bakura used his shadow travel ability ambush the group of adventures. He made quick work of them he made sure to leave one of them alive and he dragged him back to the strong hold. The two interrogated the bard. He had done well to keep quiet at first but after the fifth torture sessions with Bakura had the prisoner singing like a Canary. 

They found that the adventures had been making their way to ancient tomb to collect an ancient sacred artifact that would be able to kill Marik. They killed the NPC and the set out to go and collect the sacred object themselves.   
On their way, back from clearing the dungeon a bird flew up to them delivering a message. one of Marik spies had discovered who and created the quest to defeat them. It was the small but wealthy Kingdom to the south. 

The plan was to infiltrate the Royal court Bakura as a wealthy merchant from a far-off Kingdom wanting to establish new trade relation. Marik was to be a suitor to the kingdoms Prince Alphonso. The court was suspicious of them at first but they quickly became two of the most beloved figures in court. 

They used fool proof strategies Marik slipping a love potion on the prince. Bakura using charms and discreetly killing any who said anything ill against Marik. Marik arrange for a quick wedding Bakura keeping his ears to the ground and squashing any discontent before it became an issue. The day of the wedding Bakura snuck into the palace kitchen and put poison in all the dishes. The entire castle was dead by the wedding feast. 

Taking over the kingdom had created several problems with the neighboring kingdoms uniting together and sending an army to attack them. Marik used the kingdoms vast wealth to fund their own army with Bakura in charge of training. They crushed the enemy army with easy that should have been the end of the game, but word came in from Marik’s network of spies. 

An underground network of mages that were planning to over throw Marik. Bakura went to investigate. He had a few unlucky rolls and got captured by the cult. Marik went to rescue him. As they made their way up through the dungeon Ryou drops increasingly disturbing details, Blood on door handles and distant screams, pulling the game in to Lovecraft horror. 

With these pieces of information and the bit of investigating the discovered that the cult worshiped an ancient god that they had been offering sacrifices to revive and take over the world. They ran into the head of the order preforming a ritual. A fight was triggered they defeated the order but Marik character did not survive. Bakura took over the ritual and summoned the eldritch God and had des to, the world.  
"What the fuck." Ryou laughed taking a bite of now cold pizza that they had ordered. 

"You’re the one who let me do it," Bakura accused 

"Thanks for leaving me dead by the way!” 

"I didn't have any magic or items to bring you back!” Bakura reasoned 

"You could have found a necromancer or gone on a quest."

"That would have taken hours." Ryou looked down at his phone yawning “and it already 3:00 I would have denied that or instead on it starting a new session” Ryou said as he wished the other two good night. Marik went to his room to grab some clothes to sleep in. 

“I’m going to sleep on the couch tonight” Marik said as he went to the half bathroom in the living room.   
Thing between the two of them still felt precarious to Bakura. Marik was still keeping his distance from fear of scaring Bakura off. Bakura was unsure of how to bridge the gap himself. He wanted for the two of them to go back to what they had been before, or at least to wear Marik wasn’t afraid to stay in the same room as him. 

He couldn’t put those feelings into words. He was too exhausted to come up with anything right so he figured that he should just leave it for the night. The next few days had not been any better as Bakura tried to approach Marik about what he was wanting. It had actually been Marik who had initiated the conversation “Do you still want to go on that date I was thinking that we could do it tonight?” 

“Sure.” Bakura said taken aback. 

Marik read this as reluctance on Bakura “We don’t have too” Marik said trying to reassure him.

“No, I want to I was just suspired you want to do it tonight.

“Great.” Marik said relived “You should wear something comfortable.”

Bakura stared in to the mirror tying his hair up. He took in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Marik asked him if he wanted to go on a date tonight. Bakura was wearing jeans and a simple tee shirt. Marik had told him to dress comfortable for tonight.

Marik borrowed Ryou’s car again for the date. Marik drove them to a hill area about an hour outside of the city. when they parked at the tallest hill in the area Bakura turned to Marik "What are we doing here." 

“Having a picnic" Marie said getting out of the car. 

"What?" Bakura asked walking to the trunk opening it and pulling out a picnic basket and a blanket. They laid out the blanket for them to lay on. They eat the dinner Ryou made them under the star filled sky.

Bakura laid down looking up from the skies. This was the clearest he had seen the stars in a long time there were no clouds or city lights to obstruct the view. Marik laid down next to him 

"When I lived under ground there was this one part of the caverns that you could see out to the sky. The only part that you could really make out was the moon you couldn’t see any of the constellations” Marik said. 

"You can’t really tell any of the constellations unless someone teaches you!” 

"can you teach me?" 

"I remember my mom and dad telling me the names stories of the constellations but I can remember any of the detail. The fragments I can recall are all about glory to the pharaoh and the gods''. Bakura said the last part of the statement with a cold tone.

“Most of the stories that I know are the Greek myths that I learned in Ryou’s literature class. There’s and Andromeda.” Bakura said pointing up at the sky “Her parents had angered the gods and they demanded that she be sacrificed to a sea monster" Bakura pointed to another set of stars that was the sea monster "Before that happened Perseus slayed the gorgon medusa and used her head to defeat the sea monster."

“The gods didn't try to kill her again?"

Bakura shrugged “The gods in Greek stories are all ways petty and a tale there’s a story that the Pleiades were being chased by Orion Zeus turned the sisters in to stars but because he’s a dick when Orion was killed by a scorpion he put Orion next to them so he could chase them for eternity." Bakura pointed to each set of constellations as he told the story. They were silent just looking up at the sky 

“Have you thought about taking a class in astronomy?” Marik asked breaking the silence

“What do mean?”

“The University Ryou and I go to has classes you can take on astronomy they probably even have online options.” Bakura wonder if Marik was saying this because Ryou told Marik about their conversation a few days ago. I would be nice he thought to have something tangible that he could do.

“Maybe if I did that it would help me remember some of the stories my parents told me.” Bakura said he turned his head to look over at Marik who was quietly staring out of the Moon. I made him think of the one of Ryou favorite myths that he read in class.

"Ryou had told be a legend about the moon once. Hou Yi was the divine archer that got kicked out of heaven along with his wife Chang’E.” Chang’E reminded Bakura of Marik someone who was punished by the whim of the god thought no fault of their own. Bakura let the thought drift away as he continued telling the story 

“Now human Hou Yi goes on a quest to try and regain their immortality. He is able to a vile of the elixir, but there is only enough for one of them not wanting to be separated the two decide to hide the elixir away. The two live happily till one of Hou Yi apprentices finds out about the elixir and attack Chang’E while her husband is away. She drinks the elixir herself in order to keep him from having it, and becomes a goddess again. She can no longer live on earth with her husband so she lives on the moon so that she can be closer to him .” Bakura said.

"I love you" Marik whispered" Bakura turned his head to look over at Marik. Marikwas on his side staring at Bakura. Marik’s placid expression to one of shock as he realized what he said Marik shot up "forget I said that" he said picking up the containers from there dinner. 

Bakura got up grabbed Marik is hand as he put the tuba ware contained in the basket, he then Cupped Marik’s cheek with his other hand. Bakura could see the worry on Marik’s face as he said "no". 

Marik opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get any words out Bakura leaned toward and kissed him. Marik returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bakura’s neck. Bakura could feel tear began to slide down Marik's face. Bakura laid them back down on the blanket and deep end the kiss. the two Stayed like this for a good while kissing under the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to finished than I would have liked. Sorry about the wait I just started a new Job and have a lot of stuff going on. Take note of the new tags. Please forgive any errors or mistakes in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> ***warning for blood and gore in this chapter but it is over quickly.***

Bakura woke up the next morning with Marik sleeping on his chest. Neither of them were clothed from last night. After they had packed up everything from there picnic they returned home. When they got back to the apartment they went into Marik’s to the bedroom. the two removed their clothing on the way to the bed. 

They'd had sex before but this was different. Their previous session had been hot fast and fueled by lust. This was slow and deliberate. Bakura felt everything tenfold what he did back in the ring. the fell as sleep in each other’s arm complete spent. He looked down at Marik’s sleeping form. Bakura could not remember ever filling this at calm and at ease. He smiled everything felt right in this moment. Bakura leaned down and kissed Marik on the for head and whispered "I love you.". Finally letting his guard down and allowing himself to be happy. 

"That was what I have been waiting for" Zorc s voice came from the back of his mind. 

"how are you here!" Bakura demanded retreating into his soul room to confront Zorc. 

"I going to use you to resurrect myself! 

"You really think I’m going to let you do that!”

“Did you forget that your soul belongs to me? You don’t have a choice." Bakura notice then that Zorc had taken control of his body. Zorc had gone to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.  
“Zorc what are you doing!" Bakura trying to wrestle back control as Zorc walked them back to the bed room. they stood over the bed where Marik was still sleep 

"I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” Zorc said savoring what he was about to do. 

"NO!" Bakura screamed in their mind as Zorc pulled back their hand. Bakura used every ounce of his will power to stop his arm. This did no good as blade pieced Marik’s stomach. Marik let out a gasp of pain. Coughing up blood Marik moved his arms over the wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Zorc ran the knife though Marik two more times.

The cruelest part was Zorc gave Bakura enough control that he could feel everything. It felt like he was stabbing Marik himself. Marik placed his hand on Bakura’s arm his feeble grasp all he could manage. Zorc pulled the knife out of Marik one last time. Marik looked up at Bakura before tossing consciousness. "No! No! Please no!" Bakura begged.

This isn't real. This is a dream and you’re going to wake up in the Shadow realm. Bakura repeated over and over in his mind crumbling to the floor. 

“Sorry but this is real”. Zorc Said

He took complete control over Bakura washed the blood off and putting on a change of clothes. Zorc went to the living room grabbed a kitchen chair jammed it under Ryou’s door handle. Then he cast a sealing spell to keep Ryou from breaking out. Zorc cast several fireballs into the apartment before leaving.

******************************

The fire alarm blared jolting Ryou awake. He could smell something burning, smoke drifting through the door. Ryou tried to open his door but it was stuck. Ryou rammed his body against the door to no avail. He was starting to panic now. What the hell was going on here? What was wrong with his door? Why was the house on fire and why couldn't he her Marik or Bakura yelling about what was going on? 

He calmed himself enough to remember how the teleportation spell worked. Half the living room was engulfed in flames. Ryou immediately began to choke on all smoke in the air. He put the fire out with magic. Where those two? He had heard them come back in last night. 

Ryou walked over to Marik’s open door trying to find any clues about what the hell was going on. Standing in the doorway Ryou s heart dropped at what he saw. Ryou ran to Marik hoping that he wasn’t too late. To his relief he found a faint pulse when he turned Marik to him. Ryou quickly cast a healing spell keeping one hand on Marik’s pulse. Two minutes passed of Ryou casting the spell before he could feel Marik’s pulse become stronger. Marik opened his eyes coughing up the remaining blood in his throat. 

"What the hell happened?" Ryou asked.

"Zorc took over Bakura and tried to kill me.” Marik answered voice raspy from the blood. "We have to go after them." Marik said weakly trying to get out of the blood soaked bed.Ryou placed a hand on his s holder 

"Hold on you almost died you can’t just run after them!” 

Marik gave Ryou a death glare. "I’m fine.” Marik said.  
"We don’t even know where they went." Ryou said as he removed his hand from Marik’s shoulder.

"My bet is Zorc is going got to get the items or the tombs." Marik said attempting to get out of the bed stumbling. 

Ryou caught him before saying “You can barely move right now there's no way we can go up against Zorc like this." 

“I’ll have the entire plane ride to recover and for us to come up with a plane." Marik pushed himself off of Ryou steadier on his feet now. Ryou knew that there was going to be no use arguing with Marik.

"Alright then it Zorc is going after the items we need to call Ishizu." Ryou said. 

Marik nodded grabbing his phone he dialed his sisters number. Ryou heard her say hello before Marik started "Zorc is back you need to try and hide the items." there was a moment of silence before she responded 

"There not here they are on loan to the domino museum." 

"They’re in domino and you didn't tell me." Marik said exasperated. Ishizu never took his concerns about the items seriously and know the entire world could be ending because of it.

"They don't have any magic anymore!” 

"Do you really think that’s going to stop an inter-dimensional demon?" Marik yelled into the phone and hung up. "They’re at the domino city museum" 

"I'll try to call my dad on our way.” They left the apartment trying to rush over to the museum. Ryou was not able to get a hold of his dad. When they got to the museum they went around to the back to the employee entrance. They were stopped by a security guard be for Ryou showed an id badge. Marik followed Ryou through the maze of hallways till they reached the director’s office. 

"Hello Ryou your dad is in a meeting right now? Said his dad's secretary standing up to greet them.

"Do you know when he will be back." she looked down at her watch. 

"Maybe an hour." 

"We'll wait" Ryou said walking over to the leather couch. Marik followed him sitting next to his friend. "Do we have time to be waiting like this?" Marik ask whispering trying to avoid the secretary overhearing them. 

Ryou closed his eyes thinking. Zorc is practical he won’t try to steal the items from a crowded museum. “They are probably casing the place right now and planning a heist tonight.” They remained quiet while they waited for Ryou’s dad. They couldn’t plan or discuses Zorc with the secretary listen to them. An hour passed and Ryou’s dad returned to his office. 

"What are you doing here? His father asked confused. 

"We need to talk." Ryou said pointing to the Office. Ryou’s Dad looked annoyed but did not deny the request. The three of them filed in to the office closing the door behind them. Ryou's dad went over to a small side table in the corner of the room and poured himself a glass of whisky. 

"What do you want?" he said with an exacerbated sigh walking to his desk taking a seat. 

"You have move the millennium items to a safer location someone’s going to steal them tonight if you don’t do something." Ryou said

“So they’re going to bypass the other priceless items to steal just those." Ryou nodded. The director raises his eyebrows "And how did you find out about this?" he asked humoring them. 

Ryou opened his mouth to speak but stopped. how do you explain that a demon took over your friend’s mind. Was planning to use seven ancient artifacts to resurrect himself, and take over the world. Ryou knew that his dad would never believe him. What sane person would? Ryou stood there deflated.  
his dad took a drink looked over to Marik and asked "How did he convince you of this delusion?”

"He's not delusional you would know that if you would spend more than five minutes in the same room as your son." Ryou’s dad glared at Marik.

"Get out of my office." Ryou didn't budge though 

"Dad please trust me, I already lost one of my best friend today I don’t want to lose anyone else I care about." The statement made Marik run cold. What did he mean he lost Bakura? Before Marik could ask about it though Ryou had continued his statement. “If you won’t move them at least hide them in the traveling compartment after hours." his father stared at them his patients already worn thin he took a drink of his whisky 

"Fine if it will get you to out of my office so that I can get back to work." he said picking up his phone and dialing an extension. "Phil put artifacts 102 though 109 from the Egyptian exhibits in their traveling compartments after closing." There was a pause. “I know just do it." He hung up the phone glaring at his son. 

"Thank you" Ryou said turning to leave. once they left the museum Marik said “We’re going to break in and stop Zorc tonight aren't we" 

“We’ll banish Zorc to the shadow realm." Marik stopped in the middle of the ally way. They were in eye sight of the main street. Marik knew that once they had people around they wouldn't be able to talk. 

"We are going to exercise Bakura first though!" Marik asked the statement Ryou made to his dad about already losing a friend playing in his head. Ryou who had kept walking stored at Mar its question his s holders slumped 

"I don't know a way to stop Zorc that doesn't involve banishing Bakura." 

"After everything we did to bring him back you’re going to give up." 

"Zorc controls Bakura s soul even if we tried to send Zorc he’s going to drag Bakura back with him."

"There has to be some way to save Bakura." Marik said eyes filling with tears. 

"I wish there was but we don’t have two years to sort through spell books to find it." Marik stormed off not wanting to talk any more. He only had a few hours to figure out how to save Bakura. He'd let Zorc have Bakura once before and he wasn’t going to make that same mistake again. 

When Marik got back to the apartment he went to his room. he ignored the scorch marks in the living room and his blood cover bed taking a seat at his vanity.  
Marik pulled out his phone going through his text messages with his sister. She had insisted that he keep number he finally found the number after a few minutes of scrolling. Marik dialed the number to the last person on earth that he ever expected himself to call. Right now, though Marik was out of options. If there was one person who knew how to save someone against impossible odds it was Yugi Moto. 

The phone rang twice before Yugi answer "Marik?" Yugi asked confused why he would be calling him.

"Yugi I need help." Marik said and proceeded to explain the events of the last week. Yugi was quiet for a moment, drumming his fingers, thinking. "The tablets that Pegasus found were Ka part of people’s souls." 

"Right." Marik said wishing that Yugi would get to the point. 

"I think that when Bakura fought against the Pharaoh the first time Diabound had been sealed away." Yugi said "so Bakura did at have his entire soul when he sold it to Zorc." 

"Right” Marik’s brain went into over dove trying to figure out how to use this loophole.  
he racked his brain trying to remember all the spells that he and Ryou had studied over the past few years. Marik's face fell "I have to go!” he said hanging up. he ran over to a trunk that was sitting on the edge of his room. He rummaged though the different scrolls. He found the one that he was looking for. Marik grabbed the scroll and ran into the living room were Ryou was fixing the damage from the fire. Ryou stopped casting when Marik put the scroll in front of him. he took it in his hands and read it. 

"Bakura’s ka was sealed away when he made his deal with Zorc." 

Ryou gave him a sad look "Marik". 

"This can work it’s the only chance we have please." Ryou looked down at the spell again his brow furrowed in thought he made some adjustments to the spell. 

“If we just release his Ka it won’t do us much good if it goes straight to Bakura, and under Zorc’s control." Ryou finished writing his adjustments to the spell. He held the scroll away from him taking the entire thing in all at once. "That should make it to were Bakura’s soul should go to Diabound instead." he rolled up the scroll and handed back to Marik. "I'll be casting a banishing spell if you cast this at the same time we might be able to separate them." Ryou said he was worried that Marik might be getting his hopes up. 

He wanted to warn Marik the plan had a slim margin of success, but he cut off when Marik said. "We can disable the alarms security a soon as the building closes to setup the banishing spell." Ryou gave a sly smile, he was underestimating Marik, even if this didn't work Marik would find a way to save Bakura.  
"We’ll need to pay of guards to stay away from the Egyptian exhibit!” Marik waved off Ryou’s comment saying "That goes without saying." The two of them sat down at the kitchen table planning out their confrontation with Zorc.

***************************

Bakura laid on the floor of his soul room catatonic staring at the wall. Marik’s murder kept playing on repeat in his mind. He wanting to be scream, but his body refused to co-operate. He knew that the look in Marik’s eyes was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. It was like he was begging him, but instead of fear there was determination. It felt like Marik was begging him not to let Zorc win. What was he supposed to do though if he was able to stop Zorc he would have done it he for plunging the knife into Marik.

"I swear if you don't stop!" Zorc’s yell eared echoing through Bakura’s soul room 

"What you’ll kill me." Bakura muttered. He could only hope that Zorc would put him out of his misery.  
"You know I will never give you what you want." Zorc said "It's your own fault for letting yourself grow attached to those idiots." 

Bakura brought his focus out of his soul room becoming aware of their surroundings. They were back at the museum. He knew they had been there earlier that day when Zork was casing the place for the heist. 

Bakura knew he should try to do something to stop Zorc, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Zorc had already killed the only two people in the world that Were worth protecting. What was the point. 

Bakura’s sulking was interrupted by Zorc's low growl. Bakura tuned himself back into the physical realm. They were in front of the dismay case for the items but there was nothing in side them. What the hell is going on here? This didn't make sense he was a tuned to the items again though Zorc. He could feel their energy radiating from this spot. Zorc growled and smashed the glass case. There was a shout as a freezing spell was cast on them. 

Bakura knew that, voice Ryou was alive! "Ryou hurry up and banish us." Bakura yelled he was able to take over while Zorc was distracted trying to break the spell.

“I need your help that is not going to hold him long enough I need you to help me buy more time.”

“I can’t”

“Bakura you fucking sold your soul to a demon and spent thousands of years in the ring to get revenge for your village. You're going to let Zorc getaway away with killing Marik. Get your shit together." Ryou Yelled at him Zorc broke though the spell and lunged at Ryou having taken back over.

************************************************

Marik heard Ryou shout his freezing spell, in the other hall, signaling him to start his own incantation. Once he finished the incantation he waited. Afraid that the spell wasn't going to work, that Ryou was right about Diabound’s tablet having been destroyed. 

That is when a bright light- flashed in front of him as Diabound appeared in front of him. Diabound was beautiful pure white emanating a soft light, the Ka had snake head tail wrapped around Marik as he waited for an order. 

"We have to save Bakura, when I try to reunite you two you have to stay bound to me till I released the spell." Marik said. Diabound seemed to agree to merits request judging from the way he had bowed his head, he heard Ryou fighting Zorc in the other room.

Marik had to hurry Ryou was not going to be able to hold Zorc for long, and they couldn't risk waiting on the brandishing spell. Marik ran to the main exhibit hall yelling "Now Ryou!”

**************************

Zorc broke the freezing spell than and took back control of Bakura body. Zorc lunged for Ryou attempted to stab him with the switch blade he been keeping in his pocket. 

Ryou’s words had gotten through to Bakura. Even if this world was a cesspit of misery and despaired he’d be dammed if he just gave it to Zorc. Even if he hated the world if Ryou was alive that meant that there was still something good left to fight for. Maybe that little silver of light was enough reason to save it.

Bakura wasn’t able to grab back control from Zorc but he was able to slow Zorc down just enough for Ryou to dodge the attack. Zorc went to attack Ryou again Ryou side stepped Zorc’s attack aging. Zorc let out a low growl clenching his fist. Zorc shot a fire ball at Ryou who was on the other side of the room now. Ryou cast a nullification spell on the fireball Ryou then moved into a defensive stance waiting form whatever move Zorc made. “Ryou what are you doing hurry up and cast a banishing spell on us.” 

“I promised Marik that was a last resort.”

Bakura was able to steal control from Zorc for a moment “What does that matter he’s dead” Ryou didn’t say anything he just smirked.

“As soon as I finished of your little friend you’ll pay for this.” Zorc yelled in the back of their mind. Bakura held on to whatever controlled he could. Bakura refused to make this easy for Zorc 

“Ryou now” he heard shouted before he knew what he felt his soul being ripped away. He heard Zorc scream as he sank his claws in to him. Trying to keep Bakura soul in place. Then the spell that was pulling at him managed to yank him way. Bakura could hear a final cry of anguish form Zorc. Everything went silent, and Bakura’s soul collided with his Ka. 

Diabound reunited with Bakura’s soul making him whole for the first time in millennia. He didn’t know how much pain the gaping hole inside him had caused till it had been healed. He was on the cold museum floor Marik had ran over and wrapped Bakura up in his arms. Bakura was shaking overwhelmed as he stared up at Marik. He could not believe that Marik was alive.  
“Marik?” Bakura said his voice barley above a whisper, and tears began to fill his eyes.  
“Shush I’m here.” Marik responded pulling Bakura into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading there is only the epilogue left now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive any errors or typos in this chapter no beta. I hope you enjoy.

Bakura sat in the passenger seat staring out the car window. He watched the sites of domino city pass by wondering where Marik was taking them for their date. It had been a year since Marik and Ryou had brought him back from the shadow realm. Marik wanted to do something special for the occasion. Marik had refused to tell Bakura any of his plans, wanting it to be a surprise. They have for a good half hour when Bakura recognized the root they were taking. 

“Isn’t this the way to those hill that you took us to on our first date?” Marik let out an exasperated sigh 

“We’re not even out of the city yet, I had hoped that it would take you longer to figure it out.” 

“If I didn’t think that you would kill me for it I would make fun of you for being sappy for doing this.” Bakura joked 

“I planned for us to go to an observatory, but those get booked our two years in advance.” 

“I’m surprised that you didn’t try to bribe or blackmail anyone.” 

“Oh, I tried.” Marik assured him “It didn’t work, astronomy is apparently cut-throat field.” 

“It’s going to be fun messing with all of them.” Bakura took an astronomy class at Ryou and Marik’s college the previous fall. Bakura had really enjoyed it and decided to get a degree in it. Bakura had night mares for weeks after Zorc was banished, but Marik and Ryou were very patient with helping him. 

They finally reached their destination. A blanket already set out small lanterns sat on each of the corners, a picnic basket in the center. Bakura assumed that Ryou come up here earlier to set up. Bakura noticed that off to the side there was a large telescope. From what Bakura could tell it was a nice one and must have been expensive. 

“It’s no observatory but I thought this would be nice.” Marik said as the got out of the car. The sun was just beginning to set. They decided to eat while they waited for it to get dark enough for them to use the telescope. 

After they finished they moved over to the telescope Bakura looking thought the view finder Marik laying down resting his head on Bakura’s lap. Marik smiled listening as Bakura started going on about different stars that he was looking for. He found it so cute how hyper focus Bakura got about anything he was passionate about. 

Marik laid there listening playing with a strand of Bakura’s hair that fell down his side. Bakura went quite as he adjusted the telescope trying to find some star that Marik couldn’t remember the name of. Marik gently tugged at Bakura’s hair to get his attention. Bakura gave a low hum not taking his eyes off the view finder. 

“Ryou was complaining this morning that we were too loud last night.” 

“Did you tell him to stop blaring his music all the time?” Bakura asked. It had kind of become an ongoing joke between all of them. Complaining about the racket the other was making. 

“You know he claims that it’s for self-defense to protect his ears from our indecency.” Bakura huffed out a laugh. 

“I still can’t believe that out of everything that the two of you can do you can’t make a couple of rooms sound proof.”

“Well I know one way to fix that problem.” Marik said sitting up from his spot.

“What is that?” Bakura asked

“We could move out together.” Marik shrugged not wanting to make it seem like he was nervous about how Bakura answered. 

Bakura smiled “Seems cheaper than building sound proof walls.” 

Marik leaned forward and kissed Bakura. The two went down on the ground the stars above them completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. thank you to everyone who read to the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading let me know what you think.


End file.
